The present invention is particularly adapted to the wrapping of dye tubes for the textile industry with a filter paper covering, but is equally applicable to wrapping cylindrical articles in general and of any particular size where a spiral wrap is continuously applied to a succession of articles, the wrap is secured to or around the articles and subsequently the individual articles are severed from the wrapped series. It has heretofore been desirable to apply a filter paper to plastic dye tubes for the textile industry to improve the efficiency of the dyeing operation. Certain of the yarn dye tubes are rigid, and thus of a constant length during dyeing, while others are axially compressible in the dye kettle with the yarn wound therearound. In general, such yarn dye tubes are manufactured from synthetic polymeric materials that are thermoplastic in character. Structurally, the side walls of the dye tubes are skeletal or perforated to permit dye liquors to pass therethrough into intimate contact with yarn wound around the tube. A filter paper wrap around the tube and beneath the yarn insures an even flow of dye liquor through the tube wall along the full length of same, and improves unwinding of the yarn from the tube after dyeing.
Different textile yarn products dictate variation in size of dye tubes, both as to diameter and length. Historically, pre-cut sheets of filter paper of the proper length and width have been secured by hand or by machine around individual dye tubes, or rolls of filter paper have been employed at certain widths, being applied to tubes corresponding in length to the paper width.
The present invention provides apparatus for serially wrapping a continuous succession of dye tubes or other cylindrical articles with a covering of a constant width after which the paper is appropriately secured to or around the cylindrical article, the individual cylindrical article is severed from the series of wrapped articles and deposited in an appropriate container. The apparatus of the present invention thus affords tremendous advantage over the conventional process for wrapping dye tubes or cylindrical articles of any fashion where a spiral wrap is appropriate therefor. Likewise apparatus of the present invention is capable of economically producing spiral wrapped tubular elements of varying length and diameter. Of particular advantage of the present apparatus and method is the flexibility to wrap cylindrical articles of varying size and length in continuous fashion while utilizing a covering material of standard width.